


late nights and ice cream

by ghostofzeus



Series: minty drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofzeus/pseuds/ghostofzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little minty drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights and ice cream

“Nathan James Miller get your fine ass off of my clean counter.” 

Nathan puts his spoon back into the container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and slowly put it down next to him. Nathan looks up at Monty and even though it’s 2am he can keep the smile off of his face. Monty’s to long flannel pants were covering his feet, Nate’’s gray t shirt was a tad too big on him and his silky black hair was a disheveled mess on the top of his head. 

“You’re looking pretty cute yourself, babe.” He replies. Monty walk over from his spot in the doorway and nudges Nathan’s leg open so he could stand in between them. Nathan could smell the detergent they use as Monty wrapped his arms around him and rests his head on his shoulder. Nathan plants a kiss on the top of his head as he rests there. 

“Come back to bed, I’m cold.” Monty mumbles.

“You’re cold huh?” Nathan feels Monty nod “I guess I could come back. Let me put away my ice cream first.” Monty only lets go for a moment so Nathan can get off of the counter and then wraps himself around him from behind, resting his head against the space between Nate’s shoulder blades and wrapping his arms back around his waist. Nathan manages to shuffle around their kitchen and back up the stairs to their bedroom with Monty still against him. How he does it, Nathan will never know. 

They curl up together in bed, Monty being the big spoon with Nate being the small one, and slowly drift off to sleep, but before they’re both asleep Monty leans over and kisses Nate briefly, “You taste like mint ice cream and I love you.”

“I love you more, Monty Green.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bellamymiller


End file.
